This invention relates to scaffolding systems, and more particularly to scaffolding supported on pump jacks and pump jack poles.
In numerous industries, it is necessary to erect scaffolding both internally as well as externally in order to permit workers to stand at an elevation above the ground surface. Typically, a scaffolding system is utilized in the installation of aluminum siding on the exterior of housing. Such scaffolding is typically erected by utilizing pump jack poles which are spaced apart and secured in spaced relationship to the house by means of a brace. Pump jacks are used to ride up and down the poles. The pump jacks typically include support arms on which are extended scaffolding staging. The workers can stand on the scaffolding staging and operate the pump jack to move the staging up and down along the pump jack poles.
The aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,488 describes a novel pump jack pole formed of elongated hollow metal with a rubberized surface formed on only one side of the metal pole. Such poles were found to be extremely strong, long lasting, and easier to manipulate than the standard wooden poles. An improved brace was described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,845 for connecting the pump jack pole to a support surface such as a wall or roof of a housing. A clamp such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,435 can be used to interconnect the brace to the pole. The pump jack described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,828 includes improved features for safety purposes and for strength, such as the ability to release one of the shackles by means of a foot release and the use of an over-the center spring loaded handle to control the rolling down of the pump jack. The aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,499,967 described an arrangement for interconnecting two elongated staging sections to permit colinear and coplanar connection of the sections in order to avoid accidents as workers move from section to section.
While the aforementioned novel features with regard to various aspects of the scaffolding systems have been useful, additional safety improvements are needed with respect to other aspects of the scaffolding system. For example, when utilizing an upper and lower layer of scaffolding staging, the space between such layers is generally open and can result in the accidental falling of the worker between the layers. Additionally, in interconnecting the scaffolding staging sections, there must be provided an efficient and safe manner for the worker to make the necessary connections between the scaffolding end staging sections.
In addition to utilization of the aforementioned patented equipment with regard to installation of aluminum siding, the equipment can also be utilized in other scaffolding needs. For example, in industrial or marine use, scaffolding is often required both internally and externally. In warehouses, where access to various layers of stored objects is required, the use of the pump jack and pump jack poles would be convenient. The platforming staging could be raised and lowered in order to reach the desired objects stored in the warehouse. Similarly, in marine applications, loading and unloading of ships, and other storage locations, could use the present pump jack and pump jack pole arrangement.
Accordingly, while the aforementioned patents and pending applications have provided great improvements in the utilization of pump jacks, pump jack poles, and related scaffolding equipment, additional features, modifications, and improvements are needed in order to even further extend the use of such equipment into the industrial and marine areas. Also, additional features are always warranted in order to improve the safety of such equipment.